10 Razões Para Chamá-la de Louca
by Deb Rezende
Summary: UA - James Potter tem uma nova namorada e Lily Evans não está contente com a sanidade mental da garota. "Quem não bate bem do juízo é essa "nova namorada" de James Potter, porque só uma pessoa completamente fora do seu estado mental perfeito aceitaria namorar com uma criatura daquelas." - Talvez, só talvez, alguém esteja com ciúmes.


**Resumo: **James Potter tem uma nova namorada e Lily Evans não está contente com a sanidade mental da garota. "Quem não bate bem do juízo é essa "nova namorada" de James Potter, porque só uma pessoa completamente fora do seu estado mental perfeito aceitaria namorar com uma criatura daquelas."

**Declaração:** Harry Potter não me pertence. É o que dizem. Ainda estou tentando provar o contrário…

**DEZ RAZÕES PARA CHAMÁ-LA DE LOUCA  
**_Por Lily Evans_

É o seguinte: Eu não sou louca. Não posso ser. Se eu fosse louca, diria que está tudo bem pensar em jogar uma bomba na "nova namorada" de James Potter. Se eu fosse louca, não veria nenhum problema em raspar o cabelo dela enquanto a "nova namorada" de James Potter dorme. E, como eu não sou louca, não vou colocar veneno no suco matinal da "nova namorada" de um certo apanhador.

Simples assim. Eu não sou louca.

Quem não bate bem do juízo é essa "nova namorada" de James Potter, porque só uma pessoa completamente fora do seu estado mental perfeito aceitaria namorar com uma criatura daquelas. Tirando a parte dele ser bonito, inteligente, leal e interessante, por Deus, o que pode haver de tão extraordinário nele?

É rico. O que faz com que a "nova namorada" seja uma mulher interesseira. E, consequentemente, louca. Porque, senhores, na ótica de Lily Evans, apenas uma pessoa insana pode ser interesseira.

E não: ao contrário do que você pode estar imaginando, não é ciúme, visto que ciúme é mesmo coisa de maluco. Marlene, minha melhor amiga louca, está errada: eu não comecei a querer James Potter (haha! James! Potter! Eu! Querer! Haha. Que história de maluco!) só porque ele arranjou uma "nova namorada". Isso não faz absolutamente sentido algum. Se quer saber, tenho uma teoria muito válida - nem mesmo McGonnagal seria capaz de discordar de mim nesse momento. Sou uma gênia. E, como todos os gênios da humanidade, sou incompreendida. Vamos lá.

A "nova namorada" de James Potter é uma pessoa desequilibrada que planeja matar todos nós de irritação por conta da sua maluquice. E, além do mais, a bruxa (no sentido mais Petunesco da palavra) é esperta, inteligente. O que faz dela uma candidata muito boa a psicopata, reafirmando nossa tese. A "nova namorada", amigos, é astuta, e está fazendo todo mundo acreditar na sua boa índole e no tanto de "bem que ela faz ao James" (Sirius disse isso. Dá pra acreditar? Achei que ele fosse meu amigo! Achei que ele estivesse do meu lado [não que eu quisesse, sabe, alguém me apoiando para ficar com James. Que piada!]).

Estão todos errados e eu posso provar. Por isso elaborei essa lista, que será pública tão logo eu achar algum veículo (sensacionalista) em Hogwarts, um jornal (de fofoca) estudantil que queira publicar esse artigo de interesse geral, um exemplo máximo do jornalismo investigativo com o único objetivo de manter James Potter são (e solteiro). Alguém precisa apreciar o meu trabalho!

_**Atenção: ela não é quem parece ser**_

_**Por Lily Evans**_

_Ingra Silverman não é uma boa pessoa. Quintanista, Corvinal, loira - mais comentários sobre o cabelo da então nomeada "nova namorada" ficam para mais tarde nesse mesmo artigo. De onde ela vem? Como conheceu James Potter? O que uma garota do quinto ano pode querer com um setimoanista além de usurpar suas boas influências? James Potter, capitão do time de Quadribol da Grifinória. Monitor-Chefe. Bonito - é o que dizem, não há juízo de valor neste documento. Qual seu interesse em uma quintanista? As más línguas dizem que arranjar uma ninfeta está na moda. Línguas mais gentis dizem que James Potter só arranjou uma "nova namorada" para fazer ciúmes para a articulista, claramente conhecida por todo o castelo como o grande amor da vida dele (palavras adaptadas das frases proferidas pelo maroto apelidado "Prongs")._

_Há cinco meses, período do então "namoro", a articulista observou de perto os comportamentos da dita "nova namorada" - traiçoeira, falsamente gentil, agindo através de tentativas óbvias de se tornar necessária e fazer-se querida por todos. Para enganar Lily Evans, querida, é preciso fazer como eles dizem: acorde mais cedo. Porque houve, sim, uma intensa observação. E, caros leitores, posso elaborar uma lista de no mínimo_

_**Dez razões para chamá-la de louca**_

**10) Ela não come carne**

Perdão, mas quem vai confiar numa pessoa que não come carne? A "nova namorada" tem consciência ambiental. No idioma lilianevansnesco, isso é o mesmo que dizer _louca. _A tradução se mostra bem próxima do "fingida".

\- Não, James, querido, não posso comer essa torta. Tem frango, meu bem, e eu não como carne. - foi o que ela disse, pega em flagrante por mim, a bela Lily Evans, enquanto observava delicada e discretamente a conversa (abri o jornal enquanto fingia comer purê de batata. Simples e eficaz).

\- Sério? - ele pareceu impressionado, mais uma prova da sua ingenuidade. Ou, talvez, uma prova do uso de feitiços escusos por conta da "nova namorada". Atenção, amigos! - Desde quando?

("Desde quando" conota uma prática recente. Atenção, companheiros, pois farejo um fingimento e uma mudança óbvia e rápida de comportamento a fim de impressionar nosso ingênuo capitão [uso "nosso" em sentido figurado, claro. Esse artigo é de utilidade pública, não tem nenhuma intenção pessoal])

\- Não sei, acho que eu tinha uns oito anos - provavelmente mentira, claro. Ninguém em sã consciência deixa de comer hambúrguer aos oito anos e passa a comer tofu - Eu tinha mesmo muita dó dos animais. Não acho que eles devam morrer para que nós mantenhamos uma alimentação tão... desenfreada!

Até parece.

Ela disse isso apaixonadamente, e James olhou como, bom, como se fosse lamber o chão por onde ela decidisse pisar. Mais um sinal de magia negra.

Quem não come bacon? Quem não come peru no Natal? Essa garota claramente tem problemas.

**9) Ela não fala palavrão**

Ao invés disso, pragueja banana.

!

Frutas! Isso é insano.

\- Mas que banana, James! - ela disse uma vez enquanto os dois estudavam na biblioteca. Eu me mantinha por perto apenas para poder exercer minha função de Monitora Chefe e separá-los (sim, por favor) em caso de qualquer demonstração pública de afeto. Sabe, só mesmo para garantir a ordem e o respeito nos terrenos da escola. Imagina se um desses inocentes alunos do primeiro ano flagra os dois, eca, se beijando!

Que trauma.

\- Não consigo fazer o abacate desse feitiço!

Abacate. Sem comentários, amigos. Louca.

**8) Ela respeita os professores**

\- McGonagall é uma bruxa velha - xingou James certo dia no Salão Comunal.

Naturalmente, eu defenderia Minerva sob todos os aspectos. Quero dizer, que mulher fantástica! Mas James tinha razão... Ela era mesmo uma bruxa velha. Não era como se McGonagall fosse uma garotinha do quarto ano, certo?

\- James, não fale assim - reclamou a "nova namorada". O que ela fazia em nosso Salão Comunal, por Merlin, eu não queria nem saber.

(Mentira. Fui checar no regulamento logo em seguida e descobri que era ilegal. Expulsei a "nova namorada" de lá. Sabe como é, apenas para manter a ordem. James fez uma cara de ofendido, mas eu simplesmente ignorei. Aquilo era tudo parra o bem dele)

\- O quê? - defendeu-se James. Com toda a razão.

\- Ela é sua professora. Não pode chamá-la de bruxa velha.

Aqui eu faço uma pausa frente à resposta da "nova namorada". Qual é, você aí já passou pelo menos dez anos da sua vida sentado em uma cadeira ouvindo um professor falar. Vai me dizer que, nem ao menos uma vez, quis que seu respectivo mestre sumisse como num passe de mágica? Nem uma vez sequer? Não adianta, não vou acreditar. É mentira.

Então não me venha com "uau, que garota adorável", eu não vou cair nisso. Está mais para um "uau, que garota maluca".

**7) Ela tem uma coleção de dentes**

Juro para você. Essa é ou não é a coisa mais esquisita do mundo?

E eu nem estava espiando as coisas dela nem nada do tipo. Sou completamente inocente dessa vez. Mas estávamos todos tomando café à mesa da Grifinória – ela e essa sua mania absolutamente irritante de se impor em nossos lugares. Que coisa chata. Um dia eu vou achar a parte do regulamento que diz que alunos da Corvinal não podem conviver com os leões. Isso tem que estar escrito em algum lugar! – quando ela começou a tagarelar sobre a própria infância:

(E só isso já daria mais uma prova da absoluta insanidade desse projeto de mulher)

\- Ah, se eu pudesse, voltaria aos meus oito anos! – ela disse, como se tivesse muito mais idade do que isso.

E eu nem estou falando sobre idade mental, porque Marlene me proibiu de chamar as pessoas de estúpidas.

\- Ora, mas por qual razão? – perguntou Sirius, que preferia comer um pote de excremento humano a precisar voltar para o tempo de criança. E, consequentemente, a casa dos seus pais.

\- Era muito bom poder ficar junto dos meus pais... – ela disse – Oh, perdão, Sirius! – acrescentou docemente. Ou melhor, com uma doçura fingida, porque nada me tira da cabeça que aquele foi um comentário proposital.

Sirius, um lord, apenas balançou negativamente a cabeça, como quem diz "esquece isso". Eu, excelente amiga, dei um apertozinho na mão dele, por cima da mesa. Espero que ele tenha entendido a mensagem, que era: "não deixa essa maluca insensível te afetar".

\- Mas eu entendo o que você quer dizer – disse Marlene, por mais que eu já tenha a proibido expressamente de falar com essa mulher ("Controle o seu ciúme, Lily, pelo amor de Deus!") – Ficar em casa era bom mesmo. Às vezes sinto falta de conviver com meus pais.

\- Eu também – disse Ingra – Sabe, vou contar uma coisa... – ela deu uma risadinha constrangida e corou. James praticamente deixou a baba escorrer pelo queixo. Patético – Trouxe os dentes de leite dos meus pais, de quando eles ainda eram pequenos, num camafeu. Sabe, só de ter algo que é tão deles eu já me sinto melhor.

Ela. Tem. Os. Dentes. De. Leite. Dos. Pais. Num. Camafeu. Alguém já ouviu falar de alguma coisa mais estranha? O que aconteceu com os lencinhos e roupas? Meu Deus!

**6) Ela deixa marcas em James Potter**

Se quer saber a minha opinião, isso é coisa de gente maluca e possessiva.

Um dia, discretamente, cheguei em James e perguntei. Eu simplesmente tinha que perguntar. Não dava para deixar a garota ficar fazendo marcas no pescoço dele (e eu nem queria saber onde mais) e tratar isso como uma coisa normal. Então perguntei, para que ele pelo menos percebesse que estava me incomodando o suficiente para chegar a esse ponto.

\- Potter – falei arrogantemente. Você sabe, às vezes a pose é o que temos de melhor nessa vida – Posso saber que marcas são essas no seu pescoço?

\- Por quê? – ele quis saber, me olhando de um jeito engraçado e todo cheio de flerte. Mais uma prova de que esse relacionamento não tem base sólidas. O dele com Ingra(ta), não o meu e dele. Nosso. Sabe, de coleguismo e tal (esse é bem sólido) (e eu não quero ter um relacionamento além disso com ele, Deus me livre) – Está com ciúmes, Evans?

Agora veja só... Eu, com ciúmes daquela coisinha!

**5) Ela é loira**

Peço perdão às demais loiras do mundo, mas simplesmente não dá para aguentar aquele cabelo amarelo ovo desfilando de um lado para o outro.

E eu nem tenho tanta moral assim para falar coisas do cabelo dos outros – ela pode começar a me chamar de cabeça de ketchup ou algo assim. Mas não importa, a "nova namorada" não tem o menor direito de ser loira.

Até mesmo porque, todo mundo sabe, as loiras sempre se dão melhor do que o resto do mundo. Alguém aqui já viu uma loira deprimida porque levou um pé na bunda? Atire o shampoo roxo quem puder responder que sim. Até onde me consta, a loira é quem está com o sorriso no rosto ao final do dia – e o cara que todo mundo quer do lado, uma aliança no dedo, dois cachorros e uma casa com jardim e cerca branca.

Por isso, sim, ela é louca. Por achar que tem o direito de ficar balançando todo aquele cabelo – e, consequentemente, toda aquela felicidade – bem na minha cara.

Louca!

**4) O nome dela é Ingra**

Perdão às demais Ingras do mundo, mas isso é difícil deixar para lá. Aliás, é difícil perdoar a mãe de vocês por esse nome. É tiro certeiro no trocadinho: Ingra, a ingrata. Por isso tenho certeza absoluta de que ela nutre um profundo ódio pela própria mãe (esquece a coisa do dente. Tenho certeza que é balela).

E, claro, qualquer pessoa que tenha problemas dessa natureza com a própria mãe não passa de um belo de um maluco. James deveria abrir os olhos.

**3) Ela não consome bebida alcóolica**

Juro por todas as cuecas de Merlin. Ela acredita que "álcool é uma droga e devemos nos manter limpos. Cabeça limpa, corpo limpo". Assim, a "nova namorada" é sempre a motorista da rodada, pilotando vassouras livre e sobriamente por toda a Hogwarts.

Nada contra. Mesmo. Tenho até pouca paciência para aturar o porre alheio mas, gente, qual é! Essa menina quer ser a Senhorita Perfeição, não é óbvio?

Além do mais, todo mundo precisa beber até cair algum dia – faz parte do processo de amadurecimento. E outra, qualquer ser humano que já passou por uma decepção na vida acaba tomando um porre ou outro.

Mas, de novo, ela é loira, então não é como se pudéssemos dizer que teve muitas decepções ou corações partidos. E ela é uma criança, claramente. Eu também falava que nunca ia beber quando estava no auge dos meus 15 anos.

**2) Ela acha que eu estou interessada no namorado dela**

Sério. Ela teve a pachorra de discutir comigo e me acusar, na frente de todo o Castelo, de estar tentando roubar o namorado dela.

E tudo porque eu pedi que ela tirasse o uniforme de James. Quero dizer, pense comigo: ela é da Corvinal. Não pode usar um uniforme da Grifinória, mesmo que seja por cima do seu próprio fardamento. Ingra(ta) é de outra casa, isso está errado e é contra as normas de Hogwarts. Se ela quer continuar nessa escola, vai ter que simplesmente aceitar isso.

Se não quiser... Bom, não é como se eu estivesse mantendo-a refém aqui dentro, ou fazendo questão da sua presença.

Mas, aparentemente, ela julga o bom cumprimento das normas da escola como ciúme. E, no meio do jantar, ergueu a voz para dizer, com um tom de insultada e cheia de razão:

\- Você, Evans, está com ciúme – até parece! – Todo mundo sabe que você queria estar no meu lugar.

Licença, mas em que mundo ela vive? Lunática.

James fez uma cara realmente satisfeita ao ouvir isso. Aparentemente, a ideia de vê-la com ciúme o fazia absurdamente feliz.

Ou talvez seja essa propensão masculina ao contentamento cada vez que vê dois pares de peitos brigando pela sua companhia.

Não que eu quisesse brigar com alguém – até mesmo porque é desnecessário. Eu venceria.

**1) Ela aceitou namorar com James Potter**

Isso, mais do que tudo, a faz uma insana.

Quem é que iria querer uma coisa dessas, andar de mãos dadas por aí com aquela espécime de homem? Não, obrigada.

Eu definitivamente não iria querer uma coisa dessas.

**FIM**


End file.
